The present invention relates to a series of novel cosmetic compositions for various uses containing a solubilizer, thickeners and emulsifying agents, and a process for their preparation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cosmetic composition that allows for the preparation of cologne gels, colognes, skin perfumes, vitamin E gels, gels of other cosmetic ingredients, toilet water, etc. without the addition of volatile organic compounds (especially ethyl alcohol), and that can include the addition of a significant percentage of water, with a viscosity range at the high end ranging from that of a stiff gel down to that of a sprayable liquid at the low end of the viscosity range.
2. The Prior Art
Recently, the criteria for the commercial preparation of a fragrance product have become even more difficult. In addition to a finished product that feels elegant, adequately solubilizes the fragrance oil, is preferably clear and is safe to use, regulatory constraints now require a substantial reduction and the eventual elimination of the volatile organic compounds that have been traditionally used to achieve the desired product characteristics.
Prior art references related to cosmetic compositions are as follows.
The Balazs et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,865 is related to cross-linked gels of hyaluronic acid and products containing such gels.
The Popescu et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,861 is related to liposome gel compositions.
The Cioca et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,348 is related to cosmetic and pharmaceutical compositions containing liquid crystals, and methods utilizing such compositions.
Other publications include:
1) Carbopol.RTM. Water Soluble Resins, service Bulletin GC-67, 1987, The BF Goodrich Company, Specialty Polymers Division, Cleveland, Ohio 44131.
2) CTFA Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary (Fourth Edition), 1991, The Cosmetic, Toiletry and Fragrance Association, Inc., Washington, D.C. 20036, pp. 13, 80, 454.
3) DeNavarre, Maison G., Vol. IV, The Chemistry and Manufacture of Cosmetics (Second Edition) , 1975, Continental Press, Orlando, Fla. 32811, pp. 1029-1050 and 1063-1090.
4) Formulating Superior Creams, Lotions, Solutions & Emulsions: A Guide to Semi-Solid Product Development, 1987, The Gattefosse Corporation, Elmsford, N.Y. 10523.
5) Harry, Ralph G., The Principles and Practice of Modern Cosmetics, 1962, chemical Publishing Co., Inc., New York, N. Y. pp. 109, 110, 120.
6) Hypan.RTM. Hydrogels, 1987, Kingston Technologies, Inc., Dayton, N.J.
7) Sanwet.RTM. Celanese Superabsorbent Materials, 1986, Hoechst Celanese Corporation, Portsmouth, Va. 23703.